Detras de la Pantalla:Cuando las luces se Apagan
by Dannni
Summary: Isabella es una adolescente con una ascendente carrera actoral, pero que pasará cuando su nuevo compañero de trabajo sea el ingles Edward Cullen, quien se encargará de ponerle su vida de cabeza. Todos humanos.
1. Prefacio

**_Detrás de la Pantalla : Cuando las luces se Apagan_**

_**************************************_

Summary: Isabella es una adolescente con una ascendente carrera actoral, pero que pasará cuando su nuevo compañero de trabajo sea el ingles Edward Cullen, quien se encargará de ponerle su vida de cabeza , trayéndole problemas enredos términos, decepciones pero por sobre todo un intenso y prohibido romance.

* Leer abajo, importante.

**_Prefacio_**

Claro, esto no podia ser mejor, Jake buscándome y yo engañándolo en realidad no sabia si sentir pena por él , o por mi misma.

Me levante como acto reflejo y caminé hasta el baño y me di una larga ducha con la polera puesta, el vapor que emanaba hacia desprender el exquisito aroma de la prenda, por Dios cada vez me permitía hundirme mas y mas.

Cuando salí tome una polera tirada por ahí y abrí la puerta, di gracias al cielo por que mi adonis ya se encontraba vestido, debía reconocer que no soportaría mucho tiempo mas si me tentaba de esa forma, el recordarlo escurriendo agua por su pálido cuerpo que solo era tapado (cierta parte estratégica) por una diminuta toalla que cubría lo justo y necesario. Dios sabia que yo no era de fierro.

Cuando me vio , no me sonrió como lo había hecho por la mañana, solo pasó por mi lado hacia el pasillo donde tomo las llaves que estaban dentro de una chaqueta colgada en el perchero y salió de la casa, dejándome completamente sola aquí dentro.

Su mirada no dejaba ver ninguna expresión, era una mirada que traspasó mi alma

Y me provocó un indeseable escalofrío en la espalda, trataba de hacerme la idea de lo que quizas estuviese pensando él, que le provocara haberme mirado de aquella manera, desprovista de aquella exquisita devoción y aquel irrefrenable deseo, aquella mirada que me hizo sucumbir desde la 1era vez que lo vi, aunque hubiese negado a toda costa des de el principio.

_" Nada es para siempre Bella y tú mas que nadie deberías saberlo"_ - fue lo 1ero que cruzó por mi enmarañada mente y me hizo reaccionar , yo no tenía derecho a cuestionar el extraño comportamiento de Rob hace un rato, aunque... él tampoco tenía derecho a comportarse asi solo porque se enteró de que Jacob andaba buscándome, las cosas eran simples y claras, y solo una cosa respondía a todo esto _"Celos"_

Aquel sentimiento de ira y descontrol que era capaz de causar un sin fin de consecuencias inimaginables. Aquel inevitable sentimiento que estaba segura Edward estaba comenzando a sentir, y eso solo significaba una cosa.

No quería imaginarme lo que provocaría aquello en él, desaloje toda posible imagen mental de _"eso" _y estaba dispuesta a vestirme cuando me vi de frente a su cama, no fui conciente de mis actos hasta darme cuenta de que estaba envolviéndome con las sabanas de aquel lecho que aun estaba cálido producto de la inolvidable noche anterior donde él y yo nos habíamos convertido en un solo ser, sin pensar en consecuencias ni obstáculos, en valores ni en moral, solo nos dejamos llevar por la inexplicable atracción mutua y ahora era yo quien debía lidiar con todo lo que estaba aflorando, no solo en mi, sino en todo mi mundo fuera de _"nuestra burbuja"._

No podía frenar mi mente en este momento, no podia dejar de recordar con cada detalle la bendita noche que habíamos pasado, tanto tiempo negándome a esto, y que habia conseguido? NADA, solo la incomodidad y la hostilidad mía hacia él, cosa que yo sabía le había herido, me había comportado como una estúpida , si yo misma sabía que debía hacer, aunque fuese malo o en contra de todo lo que yo pensaba que era bueno, pero....¿Quien era yo para hacer las cosas bien?

Jacob estaba aquí, y esto debía concluir irremediablemente, de alguna forma esto debía para, ninguno de los dos se merecía la sobras del otro , tampoco era que yo fuese un trofeo o algo asi, en esto yo era la que menos valor tenia. A mi me importaban ellos, sus corazones ,su bienestar, sabia que Jake no me perdonaría esto, tampoco le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciese, sabia que Edward me amaba tanto o mas de lo que yo le amaba a él , y eso me hacia enormemente feliz, pero a pesar de todo eso , sabía lo mal que estaba este asunto, Edward no se merecía esto , yo sabia que aunque me doliera debía dejarlo ir, hacerle entender de algún modo que en este momento no sabia que yo no era buena para él, cosa que no era mentira, porque siendo honesta, ¿ que podia ofrecerle yo? Tenía claro que no era lo que yo quería darle, no quería darle las sobras que dejara mi novio de mi, porque si seguíamos asi solo eso conseguiría , las sobras que su adversario dejaba, Edward era genial en tantos sentidos! Sabía que yo no lo merecía, no podia tener tanto para mi sola, él era un hombre que cualquier mujer desearía en su vida y en su cama, que no dejarían ir por nada de este mundo, pero como podia retener algo que nunca había sido completamente mío?

Esto debía acabar, aunque doliera, la decisión ya estaba tomada, nada me haria cambiar de parecer, debía dejar a Edward libre, dejarlo buscar su puerto seguro , aquel puerto donde pudiese llegar si tener miedo a ser descubiertos, sin él miedo a no ser correspondido o a no tener a su chica por el tiempo que él quisiese, él no se merecía ser un plato de segunda mesa, y yo no podia ser tan egoísta como para no dejarlo ir .

Esto iba a ser doloroso para ambos, pero cuando este dolor pasase todo lo malo se habría acabado para él , dejaríamos Óregon y él volvería a su típica vida y yo volvería a la mía, él me olvidaría y encontraría con quien liberarse del mal sabor de boca.

Y si todo se veía asi de prometedor.....porque me sentía tan aterrada? . Esto ya estaba listo y tenia que sacar la determinación para hacerlo hoy mismo , ya no se merecía seguir ni un día mas sufriendo por mi causa.

_***************************** **_

**_Nota de Autor: Me presento, mi nombre es Daniela, y esta es mi historia regalona, ya la habia publicado aqui pero...con un problema por lo que la tube que borrar y cambiar el nombre de los protagonistas, ya que a medida de que vayan pasando los capitulos se imaginaran que los protagonistas eran otros, eran los actores encargados de darle vida a Edward y Bella...no los nombrare porque no quiero tener problemas, les cuento esto para que entiendan mejor la historia y no me crean rara._**

**_Saludos niñas, pronto subo mas... _**


	2. Sonriendo

_Detrás de la Pantalla _

_*************************************************************************************************_

_**Capitulo 1  
Sonriendo.**_

**  
**Así eran las cosas por fin mi golpe de suerte había llegado, quizás esta seria mi oportunidad de que al fin se hiciera conocido mi "talento", como decían que yo lo tenía, no es que yo lo estuviera buscando ni mucho menos pero a cualquiera que se le presente una oportunidad de trabajar en un "proyecto interesante" la tomaría, y eso fue justamente lo que hice, decidí firmar por Twilight, sin imaginar lo turbio que esto pudiera significar para mi tranquila vida de una adolescente de 17 años.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y todo marchaba perfecto, mañana seria el día en que realizaríamos el casting para el codiciado papel del vampiro Anthony Masen, Cathe estaba segura de que seria una tarea dificilísima encontrar al indicado para el papel, pero yo tenia esperanzas de que lo encontraríamos. MI casting no había sido para nada complicado, solo debía acostarme en una cama y concluir sobre el loco amor que sentía por un vampiro, si, lo sé, era extraño pero eso era. La cosa es que mi momento ya había pasado ahora era el turno de elegir a mi co-protagonista y el centro de la vida de mi personaje, manos a la obra.  
Catherine me llamo aquella mañana y me dijo que el casting quedaría en su casa en LA lo que era cómodo par mi pero igualmente extraño, sin importancia pensé.

Eran muchos chicos audicionando y eso me hizo dimensionar lo importante y difícil que esto seria, definitivamente lo subestime. Comenzaron a pasar uno a uno, cada chico, algunos se veían bastante prometedores pero yo seguía buscando al perfecto vampiro según lo que mi imaginación había formado semanas antes al leer el libro en que el script seria basado, él elegido debía ser perfecto en su imperfección, tan Anthony. Terminamos el casting de un chico de cabellos oscuros, alto, pero sencillamente era un desastre y termino aventándome una almohada por la cabeza, muy buen partido, reí.

-Y, tienes algún preferido?-pregunto Cathe, con entusiasmo

- Si. Varios- dije para no tirar su entusiasmo a la basura

- Bueno, aun quedan afuera, seguimos?

- Adelante... – dije por inercia

Y la tortura continuaba.. así pasamos 4 largas horas mas con un asombroso desfile de chicos NN que luchaban por el papel. Hasta que Cathe me dijo,

- Ya falta poco Isabella no quedan mas de 5, supongo que tus candidatos se estarán acortando ¿ o no?

- Si, ya casi lo tengo..-Mentí-En realidad creo que dos eran decentes y con un poco de trabajo quizás conseguirían verse óptimos

- Eso es bueno, entonces sigamos

Dos horas mas y nos daríamos un break pero Catherine dijo que esperáramos un poco por que un chico estaba muy interesado en hacer el casting, y era extranjero. Claro pésima primera impresión, llegando tarde

- Quien es?-pregunte, para hablar de algo

- Viste Harry Potter?- dijo ella

- Audicionará Harry potter!!! Dije algo exaltada

- Que dices, no, el joven que muere, cedric

- Ah- dije, no había visto la película, no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era pero debíamos seguir

Él llegó y Cathe lo hizo pasar, a propósito estábamos en su habitación esa era nuestra "locacion de grabación", Él entró algo tímido, y saludo a cathe y a mi con la mano, era alto, delgado de cabellos bastante desordenados y de un color bronce bastante peculiar y al acercarse vi que sus ojos eran verdes, él era en realidad bastante guapo, y luego habló

- Hola, siento mucho la demora, se perdió mi maleta en el aeropuerto

- Eres ingles?- Mi boca me traicionó y escupió la pregunta obvia ya que su acento era inconfundible

- A..sí, se nota mucho? E tratado de evitarlo, creo que sin éxito

- Es fácil descubrir a los ingleses- dije, tratando de amenizar, no quería que me golpearan de nuevo con una almohada

- Eso creo- dijo, y me sonrió, wow tenia ....una sonrisa...deslumbrante, no es que conmigo causara efecto, pero era fácil de imaginarlo deslumbrando a todas las futuras fans de la película con aquella sonrisa.

- Bueno chicos todo listo, comenzamos?-dijo Catherine de pronto  
- Claro - dije- Ven, vamos - en menos de 5 minutos yo ya le estaba sonriendo de vuelta y ayudándolo como guía turística, por la casa de Cathe, era inevitable, él era un tanto agradable a simple vista

Así que no tardamos mucho en irnos a la cama. Pero no del modo que cualquier pervertido podría pensar, era algo completamente profesional donde seriamos filmados por una mujer de mas de 40 años que nos estaría diciendo donde girar y que hacer, eso era particularmente estresante si lo miraba desde el punto de vista de una persona que no sabía que era este negocio, pero yo llevaba dentro de el casi 5 años o quizás mas, no lo se bien en verdad así que asentí a cada indicación y Cathe dijo

- Listos chicos? No necesitan hablar nada antes?

- No, estamos bien- dijo él, bueno él era decidido, a simple vista me agradaba

- Y tú...estas segura?- me preguntó él

- Yo?, supongo..digo solo comencemos pronto- su pregunta me había dejado un tanto sorprendida, en fin nada importante

Comenzamos entonces, la escena cambió, en las audiciones anteriores habíamos hecho la escena donde mi personaje le confesaba al suyo que sabia lo que era, pero Cathe insistió en que yo ya debía estar aburrida de lo mismo y dijo que improvisáramos la escena del prado, ambos en un prado sin dialogo solo miradas, nada mas que eso, y nada mas fácil y complicado a la vez, transmitir pasión por alguien que..un momento nisiquiera sabía su nombre, y de hecho, sin nisiquiera conocerlo, mirándolo ahora con ojo crítico era alto y pálido , un punto a favor ya que " el vampiro"también lo era, a parte su cabello era color bronce, otro punto que mencionar, ahora aunque no supiese su nombre debía reconocer que era bastante indicado para el papel, pero antes que nada debía verlo actuar.  
Estábamos recostados en la cama y él tarareaba una canción desconocida

- de quien es esa canción- pregunte

- mmm..es...mía- respondió, estaba colorado

- Tuya!?, eres músico también?

- ...bueno, es algo absurdo..pero si

- Al parecer es buena -un punto mas a su favor, el personaje también era músico.  
- A veces las apariencias engañan- dijo riendo. O dios, su sonrisa era encantadora, no que a mi me encantara claro – Hola, soy Edward Cullen, gusto en conocerte ¿Bella?  
- A si, yo soy Isabella Swan , también es un gusto conocerte "un extraño pero agradable gusto"- pensé, y me reí  
- De que te ríes?- preguntó

- De lo raro que es todo esto

- Porque lo piensas?- dijo

- Es complicado .- movi la cabeza, tratando de evitar darle mi patética analogía.

- Creo que te podré seguir

- Has leído Twilight?!- dije de pronto abrumada

- Que cosa?- preguntó el gracioso, su sonrisa, indescriptible.

- Veo que no, olvídalo-él me asustaba había dicho exactamente una frase de Anthony, el personaje al cual audicionaba y sencillamente le había salido perfecta, quizás él era mas prometedor de lo que parecía

- Ok, chicos grabando en 3,2,1 acción!-Catherine Gritó

Esta sin duda era una sensación extraña, en este preciso instante yo dejaba de ser Isabella Swan y me transformaba en una chica común- y corriente llamada Marie que estaba perdidamente enamorada de un vampiro , que quizas sería este desaliñado ingles de cabellos enmarañados  
En ese instante comenzamos la grabación y él se recostó a mi lado y se giro, y en ese preciso momento me miró a los ojos y yo quise que aquel ingles, que Edward mejor dicho fuese el elegido que él fuese Anthony Masen

Él me miró y de pronto me acarició el rostro y yo trate de "expresar" lo que sentiría Marie al ser tocada por aquella mano fría totalmente opuesta a la cálida mano de Edward y solo cerré mis ojos un largo rato y en eso sentí ganas de abrasarlo y justamente fue lo que hice, lo abrace y acomode mi rostro en su pecho, era una extraña necesidad del momento, algo incomprensible, pero era así, abrí los ojos y me tope con una mirada sorprendida, pero muy cálida, acogedora, me sentí de pronto en casa, me sentí Marie, enamorada de aquel extraño vampiro que trataba de ser Edward, entiéndase bien, no era que de pronto me hubiese bajado alguna atracción por él, nada de eso, yo tenía novio y estaba feliz, solo que esa mirada me hizo sentirme extrañamente incorporada en mi personaje, de una inexplicable maneras sentí sus cálidos labios en mi cabello y su acompasada respiración, su corazón latía extrañamente rápido a pesar de estar en una situación nada agitada, en fin, no era algo importante, lo que si me llamo la atención era el aroma de su pecho, es decir de su polera, era bastante agradable, cerré nuevamente los ojos inhalando aquel particular aroma, hasta que Catherine gritó

-Y..corten, eso estuvo precioso- ella dijo, suspirando

- Es todo'- sentí que él pregunto  
- Si con esto es mas que suficiente- dijo Catherine

- Hey, Isabella, estas bien?, estas despierta?- Edward pregunto, sentí su mano en mi espalda

- A, si, yo... disculpa.- ¿qué? Disculpa? porque? , eso era algo ridículo de mi parte, aquel día el stress estaba acabando conmigo , y me hacia actuar absurdamente.  
- Eso estuvo hermoso chicos!!! ¿quieren ver?-Catherine preguntó

- Si , por supuesto,- dijo Edward , yo solo me incorporé y caminé hacia ella

Las imágenes hablaban por si solas, y allí estaba yo acostada con un desconocido, mirándolo como si fuera el ser mas perfecto del planeta, mostrándole mi "amor " por él , era algo vergonzoso de hecho, a mi no me gustaba verme actuando pero esta vez me sentí extrañita pero o por eso, si no que de verdad aquella chica que estaba en la pantalla de verdad parecía ser otra no yo. Sentí la respiración de Edward en mi oreja de repente y me percaté que él estaba junto a mi mirando la escena igualmente sorprendido por el resultado, yo lo observe y el giró como sintiendo mis ojos, chocamos miradas a centímetros de distancia, me sentí sofocada debía estar roja de vergüenza y en ese momento el divino celular me salvo, vibrando en mi bolsillo

-lo siento, me dan un minuto?

-Seguro Bella- dijo Catherine

Al alejarme escuche que ella le decía a Edward lo optimo que le había parecido aquello y él le sonreía, mi predicción era cierta, la primera deslumbrada por su sonrisa nada mas ni nada menos que la directora de la película, que chistoso. Mientras hablaba con mi madre por celular me giré y vi que él estaba tomando su chaqueta de la silla y se estaba despidiendo de Cathe, me despedí rápidamente de mi madre, ya que debía ir y despedirme de él de buena manera, para que no pensara que yo era de esas típicas adolescentes engreídas, yo podía ser cualquier cosa menos eso. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, él ya estaba bajando las escaleras, yo salí , en un acto bastante irracional y él se detuvo al verme

-adiós- dije,

-Adiós Isabella, fue un gusto conocerte

-Creo que tienes mucho talento Edward lo de adentro fue muy bueno

-Gracias, ojala y tenga algún resultado – dijo mirando al suelo.

-Seguro que si, quédate tranquilo, tú harás esa película conmigo. Ya que sencillamente eso era lo que en este momento yo mas quería, que él fuese mi Anthony. -él me sonrió y bajó las escaleras hasta desaparecer por la puerta de la casa.


End file.
